Un told Story of Sheep boy
by Greencloakpanda900
Summary: Here the Untold story about Connor's life growing up and become a greencloak plz Review
1. Chapter 1

Hello, hope you enjoy this. plz review

* * *

Growing up

The fields of wild flowers danced in the wind as the sun shinned brightly down. There were mountains and rivers beyond the Wildflower Field. A young father and his son sat on a rock with two black and white sheep dogs. The sheep was eating their meal and hanging out. The father and the son talked: about their family past.

''My boy, you're going to be a great shepherd.'' Father said.

''How do you know?'' Connor asked looking up.

''Because you were born with it.'' Father smiled hugging Connor.

''Are you sure?'' Connor asked.

''Maybe.'' Father said and then came down and tickled Connor on the side. Connor smiled trying not to be tickled but then could not help it.

The father smiled down at his son. Five years old Connor. He was born as a shepherd. He had blond hair and blue Connor got older, he would take over the herd of sheep and make his family proud. Connor was still young and not able to get into training yet. But some day he will make his dad proud of him. They stop tickling each other and then smiled. They both felt the wind with total quietness.

''Daddy?'' Connor asked

''What son?'' Father smiled.

''Will you always be there.'' Connor asked pulling his thumb out of his mouth to talk.

''Yes Connor, no need to worry.'' Father said looking up at the clouds. Getting dark.

''There a storm?'' Connor asked looking at the sky but held on to his dad clothes.

''Come on son, wanna give the command?'' Father asked looking at his son.

''Digger, Dreamer, round up the sheep now.'' Connor said grabbing both dogs attention.

Both dogs looked at Connor and then looked at father: who gave a slight nod. Both dogs gathered around the sheep and doing there job. Connor smiled as he watched the dogs. His dad smiled rubbing his hair and getting up and walking towards the big walking stick. Connor ran past him and looked at the stick.

''I wanna carry the stick.'' Connor said grabbing the large stick and got ready to lift it.

''Okay son.'' Father said stepping aside and watching his son closely.

''Okay I am ready.'' Connor said grabbing the stick and sucking my breath in tight.

Connor grabbed the stick and forced his arms to pick up the stick. sadly the stick was too heavily and he fell backwards looking at his father who chuckled in the background. Conor got up again and then kept trying. All he wanted to do is make his dad proud of him.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: I do not follow the book! This did not really happen to Connor. But this is what happens in my mind. My last day of school was today, and hello update on Monday because that when ill be back. And I am not new here, i am also know as another name ;).

Chapter 2:

Connor's family lived in a open meadow with a lovely view of the mountains. His family was pour with not enough money, but that did not keep his family sprit down. They where happy and thankful on what they got: also most everyone. Connor's almost twin brother Peter; Hated Connor, just because dad was going to leave him with the family Sheep. It was because Connor had more skills. Since then Peter hated his little brother. Peter had blue eyes and brown hair, but he looked like Connor; not including the hair color. As much as Connor tried to get his bro to like, he failed. Peter would always hurt him when his mom and dad where not home; Connor did not have the heart to tell his mom and dad.

''Peter, can you go fetch some water?'' Mom asked finishing off the last dishes.  
''Fine.'' Peter snapped, walking out the door.  
''Connor stop playing with you food.'' Mom voice came out into a giggle.

5 years old Connor was enjoying his pasta on the pasta and watching his mom working on the dishes. It was getting to the night time and daddy was still out with the herd of sheep.

''Connor, I have to go fetch your father.'' Mom said rubbing her hands on a town  
''Um okay.'' Connor gulped. He knew what that means.  
''Your brother is going to watch you.'' His mom looked at him.  
Connor just nodded and the smiled ''Sure.''  
''Why do I always have to watch him.'' Complained Peter who just Barley walked in.  
''Because I need to go find your dad and he can not be alone.'' mom voice was harsh.  
''Whatever, here the water.'' He said handing her the bucket and walking away fast.  
''Remember, Connor has to be in bed at 8 o'clock and you need to be in bed at 10 okay.'' Mom looked.  
''But mom I am 10 years old , I don't need a bed time.'' Peter sighed.  
''Young men you know better.'' She said and then kissed Connor on the head.  
''Bye mom.'' Peter waved.

As she closed the door, I took my last bite and then looked at Peter who was still looking out the window and watching mom head off into the road. He turned around and his smile turned into a glare.

''Finish up your meal kid and get into bed.'' Peter said dumping my plate into the sink.  
''But its not even time to go to bed.'' I wined looking at him. He always made me go to bed early.  
''Moms not here and I don't want to watch you.'' He growled looking at me.  
''Fine.'' Connor said with a sigh and then raced up to the stairs to his own room.

Connor's room was small, but it did not brother him that much. He had one bed right next to the window, a small desk and a bunch of drawings of sheep all around the wall. He went over to his bed; to hug his stuff wolves. Even know a wolf was very bad to have around, because it would kill the sheep. Connor felt closer and named him briggins. After all his bad made it for him and he had it since he was born. Connor smiled hugging his toy and slowly drifting off to sleep. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 -Always remember me

Connor always sneaked down a path, that took about ten minutes. He always loved going off on his own and willing to do it to see someone. A girl about his age with brown skin. Her dad was a king and she was a princess. Connor and Abeke became best friends when they first saw each other, but her father never liked Connor. They were 5 years old when they both met. They always planned on how to see each other when the time has come. They have not been caught yet!

Connor ran down the path, as fast as his little legs can carry him. But also made sure no one was following him as he got closer to the village. The village was busy with people working and too busy to notice a little boy out on his own. This worked out perfect for him, as he ran to their spot.

''Connor?'' A girl's voice came from behind.  
''Abeke!.'' Connor said hugging her tightly.  
''Come on, I want to take you somewhere.'' he said pulling on her to move.  
''Okay.'' Abeke said grabbing his hand and then heading down the old bridge.

Abeke never got to be a normal kid, until Connor came around and stole her heart and taught her how to survived the outside world. Abeke did not mind it at all, she loved it.

''Where here.'' Connor said stopping.  
''Its lovely thank you.'' Abeke blushed.  
''How's life?'' Connor asked leading her to a rock and then looked at her.  
''Its great, but its boring without you around.'' Abeke said with a sigh.  
''Don't worry we will get a house and we will own a farm and castle.'' Connor grinned.  
''Of course silly.'' Abeke said gently punching him on the side.  
''You shall pay.'' Connor said. Abeke took off running and laughing.

Connor and Abeke chased each other around for about 3 minutes and then fell to the ground. They where both side by side but looking up into the blue sky.

''Why do we have to live apart.'' Abeke said looking at him.  
''We are never apart.'' Connor said sitting up. Abeke copy him.  
''What you mean?'' Abeke said looking at him.  
''As long as you remember the person, or love the person they stay in your heart.'' Connor said looking at her and holding his hands to her heart.  
''Your right!'' Abeke said and then placed her hand on Connor.

They herd bells ringing in the background as they both feel into a small sleep in the warm sunlight. Abeke got up and looked around. The clouds where dark and the wind started to pick up, she looked at Connor who was still sleeping so cute. She hate to wake him up. She nudge Connor, waking him up from his sleep, he got up quickly.  
They both ran for cover as the lighting strike down to the earth causing trees to fall down in his path. Abeke held Connor said and with the other hand shield it from the cold rain. The two lovers did not talk as they just ran. Something got into their way.

''Look what we have here.'' The boss snared looking at them.  
''The princess.'' The younger boy looked at Abeke and grinned.  
''She cute.'' The older boy said.  
''We don't want any trouble.'' Connor said slowly backing up.  
''Trouble?'' the boss laughed looking at them.  
''Boss she would be good, If we captured her and then ransom her.'' The younger boy smirked.

''Leave her alone.'' Connor said getting in front of Abeke  
''Aww so cute.'' The boss said looking down at Connor.  
''Leave us now.'' Connor said trying to throw a few punches.  
''O boys, I am so scared.'' the boss said looking at Connor.  
''He a feisty little one.'' The boy said picking up Connor by the shirt. Connor tried to punch.

Abeke tired to help her friend, but then was grab by the hair and pulled back into the young boys' cold, smelly, boney hands. She struggled to get free.

''There both.'' The boss said looking at them.  
''Yeah.'' the men said grabbing the rope.  
''Tie the boy to the tree and lets get out of here.'' The boss said looking at them.

Connor's hands where bound with rope, he struggled as they pulled him towards a tree. Abeke was also struggling to be tied up too, but she was doing a better job then I was.

''Let them go.'' A voice came from behind them. Everyone stopped and looked at him.  
''Daddy.'' Connor said happy to see his daddy.  
''What do you wan.'' The boss said looking at him.  
''Let them go, and Ill let you go freely.'' Daddy said looking at him with his  
''Yeah right, this is the princess.'' The older boy looked at him.  
''Really you had to mention that.'' The boss said slapping the older men  
''Sorry.'' The older boy said looking at him.

Daddy jumped down started to use his stick against the mans. The men struggled against daddy, Connor could not help but to beam as he watched his dad fight off the bad people. Abeke was free, and slowly making her way over to free Connor. Once he was free both of them held each others hands and watched the fight going on.

Daddy manage to knocked out all the men but the boss. He used his stick and then final knocked him on the ground and then grinned at his work. The boss slowly tried to get up but it failed. He nodded as Connor and Abeke rushed towards him.  
A crash of lighting struck the ground and Connor's daddy. Connor and Abeke where forced backwards against the tree and on the ground. In the middle Connor's Father laid there breathing very slowly.

Connor slowly picked up his head and saw his father. He rushed over there looking at him.

''Daddy?'' Connor said tears running down his face.  
''My sweet little boy.'' Daddy's eyes blinked at him.  
''We will get you help.'' Connor said holding his hand.  
''No, I am far gone, Protect the sheep.'' Daddy said slowly closing his eyes.  
''Daddy don't go plz.'' Connor said and then started to cry.

Just then people on horses came up to place and gasped when they saw the knocked out men, the princess and Connor and his dad. The king walked over to her daughter and looked at her. He slowly picked up her yup and held her.

''Are you okay boy, Don't feel bad for that men.'' He said.  
''He not one of them he my daddy.'' Connor said in full tears  
''He saved you guys.'' The king asked looking at his daughter.  
''Yes.'' Connor said looking at him.  
''Its his fault for having you, you should have never took my daughter.'' He growled.  
''I am sorry.'' Connor said weeping.  
''Well there is nothing you can do for your father, but you must pay me back.'' He said  
''We are pour sir.'' Connor said looking at him, '' We don't have much money.''  
''Well ill tell you what, I am building a castle here for one of the dukes and you will be his servant.'' He grinned looking at him. ''And you must to it for 5 years strait.''  
''What.'' Connor said looking at him.  
''Guard bring him home with the dad.'' The king clapped his hands. He looked at his daughter. ''Come on princess wake up.''

Abeke started to flick her eyes open, the king watched as her little girl was able to live again. Tears ran down his face and then he hugged her. Connor smiled trying to hide his tears. Abeke looked around confused and then paused at Connor.

''Who are you? And how did I end up here.'' She asked.

Connor gasped looking at her, she was speaking right to him. He felt like his world was crashing down at him.


End file.
